The present invention concerns an electromagnetic actuator device.
Such a device is for example of known art from JP 2000 170951 A and concerns an electromagnetic actuator device for the implementation of a 3-way valve, in which, in a departure from conventional actuator technologies, which moreover are presupposed to be of known art, the coil winding does not surround the armature (or the related working air gap), rather the coil winding, in the form of an “outsourced” coil is laterally displaced relative to a longitudinal axis of armature movement (and a related air gap) and a magnetic flux transfer takes place to the armature unit, and to the air gap, by means of suitable flux-conducting sections of the yoke.
However the disclosure in accordance with JP 2000 170951 A is made in a very particular technical context, which in particular makes possible a transference to other generic actuation tasks (or to other valve drives) in only a very limited manner. Moreover the device of known art from this prior art also requires a not insignificant build space, wherein in addition heat removal from the device of known art is not without its problems.